The present invention relates to a traffic control system and to an emergency vehicle warning apparatus included therein.
Emergency vehicles have a need to speed through intersections on their way to respond to situations. If the emergency vehicle on a main street is to avoid the necessity of having to slow down at every intersection to avoid colliding with vehicles when approaching from the intersecting streets, an effective warning must be provided of the presence of the emergency vehicle to such traffic on the intersecting streets.
Many prior art devices have been provided for this purpose. In many of these patented and unpatented devices a transmitter is included in the emergency vehicle to provide a signal. A receiver is located to detect the signal transmittal from the emergency vehicle. The receiver actuates a control circuit that activates a signal device.
Often the signal is an additional device built into or on the traffic light. Some systems also provide audio signals for pedestrians and vehicles. Others comprise rotary flashing lights. Still other systems trigger warning signals in devices that have been installed in nonemergency vehicles. These systems all require structure to be retro added either to vehicles or to the traffic light. This is both costly to a requirement to have new specially made traffic light fixtures which are not “off the shelf” increases the costs of such a signal system and decreases its likelihood of adoption by a municipal authority. Such systems also require custom transmitters for the emergency vehicles and receivers to cooperate with them.
There is a need therefore for a different way to solve the problem at minimal cost to the political entity thus this invention.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.